the_world_of_ardafandomcom-20200214-history
Madril
Madril was a Ranger of the South who served as one of Faramir´s lieutenants during the time of the War of the Ring. Throughout his time and service, Madril had served as an adviser and a second-in-command to Faramir. He was with Faramir when Sam and Frodo were captured by his men. When Faramir decided to let them go, Madril reminded him that if he failed to deliver the One Ring to Gondor he risked losing his life. He accompanies Faramir on his mission of the Second Battle of Osgiliath. He commanded some archers during the battle in defending the ruined city, but was severely wounded during the battle and is thought to be dead when the Gondorians had to retreat. He is then seen lying defenseless on the ground, before being killed by Gothmog with an Orcish spear. Biography Early life Born in the late-Third Age, Madril was a Dúnedain who was descendant of the Númenóreans that survived the fall of Númenor. Blessed with long life like every human lived in Gondor for generations, Madril grew up to become a Ranger of the South due to his experience. War of the Ring In TA 3001 of the Third Age, the War of the Ring broke out when the neighboring inhabitants of Mordor began to lay attacks on Gondor. As Mordor dispatched large numbers of Orcs that were preparing for an invasion on Gondor and the remaining free countries of Middle-Earth, Madril was involved on the side of his army under the command of Captain Faramir II on a return of conquest. Under the command of Boromir II, Madril and his troops attacked the ruined city of Osgiliath that was occupied by orcs and recaptured the area. However, Boromir was soon sent on an important mission by his father Denethor II, and Faramir was given command. Throughout the war against the east, Madril led a group rangers in the southern area of Ithilien where they began guerrilla tactics in preventing the Haradrim from moving forward to Mordor. During the Haradrim's march towards the Black Gate, Madril sent out a full volley of arrows, causing the Haradrim to suffer heavy casualities. After the battle was over and the remaining Haradrim made a full retreat, Madril and Faramir found two captured hobbits in their camp. Heading back to Henneth Annûn, Madril gave a number of reports to Captain Faramir on what is happening across Middle-Earth. He later received a report from a scout that Osgiliath was under attack by the forces of Mordor, and the Gondorian garrison is requesting reinforcements. Eventually, the company moved on to Osgiliath to reinforce Gondor's garrison and prevent the enemy from taking it. Despite initial doubts, the Orcs held off the attack. Victory was near, and Madril openly confessed to Faramir that letting the hobbits go would would cause him to be forfeit by his father. Faramir was willing to accept the consequences, and Madril was ordered to release Frodo, Sam, and Gollum from captivity. Arriving to Osgiliath during a skirmish, Madril went ahead with the rest of the troops into the city and gained an overview of the situation. Thus, he told Faramir the news that battalions of orcs had taken the eastern shore and Osgiliath could no longer withstand for that long. Then Faramir gave him the Hobbits, so that they could be brought to his father in Minas Tirith. At the same moment, however, one of the Nazgûl arrived and Madril and his troops had to take cover. After Nazgûl fled, Madril was shocked that Faramir changed his mind in letting the Hobbits go. Madril argued and warned him that if he failed to deliver the One Ring to Gondor he risked losing his life. After Frodo, Sam, and Gollum had left the city through the underground sewers, Madril devoted himself in organizing Osgiliath's defense. Throughout the night, Madril kept guard when he sent a group of scouts to Cair Andros to see if there was any enemy activity in the North. However, the Orcs crossed the Anduin in Osgiliath with boats, and Faramir's troops were caught unawares. Instantly accumulated, Madril and Faramir led all the defenders of soldiers and rangers towards the shore and hid there to set up an ambush once the first incoming troops arrive. This was achieved, yet the majority of Orcs was too large. During the fighting, Madril commanded dozens of archers to open fire on a number of Orcs and Uruks that were crossing all over the city. The orcs overpowered the Gondorian defenders, and at Madril's advice, Faramir called for a retreat. During the call, Madril was badly wounded when he tried to make for his horse, and was left behind in the evacuation. As he lay dying, Gothmog stabbed him with a spear, killing him outright. Behind the Scenes Madril is played by Welsh actor John Bach. Appearances *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' (First appearance) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' Gallery File:Lotr3-movie-screencaps_com-8525.jpg| Category:Dúnedain Category:Gondorians Category:Humans Category:Ithilien Rangers Category:Males